


Bring It On

by seamanthedog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, and fluffy, and just simple teenage problems, because that's all they need, extra corny, no death or hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamanthedog/pseuds/seamanthedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When Marco had campaigned for student body president, it was Jean and Armin who made posters and helped organize the campaign promotion. For the class dance, Armin had been roped into putting up decorations and ended up helping Jean set up a prank for the upperclassmen instead. Not to mention, he tutored Jean in advanced economics. Armin saw him every day at his house and watched Jean's mother fuss over her “Jeanbo.” He’d seen Jean’s hidden stash of porn (on accident) and helped him build a secret compartment in his desk drawer to hide them. Porn hiding level should at least count for something.</p>
</blockquote><p>Armin's a cheerleader. Jean's an ass. There's a bet in here somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the lovely [ aarlert](http://aarlert.tumblr.com/) (on tumblr) for providing the awesome artwork, check it out right over [ here!](http://aarlert.tumblr.com/post/118494062691/for-the-jearmin-reverse-bang-you-probably)
> 
> shout-out to [ danchouthebooty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/danchoutouchthebooty) for being my sounding board and main person I complained to about this fic, lol.

Armin sits red faced and flustered on the gym bleachers. He is embarrassed and angry at himself, not only because he tripped spectacularly and landed on his face, but he'd also twisted his ankle—all while playing volleyball. He knows he isn’t a star athlete, but he also knows he isn’t completely uncoordinated and hopeless. What stings the most is he will have to miss cheer practice after school—especially after all his training to get the kick double full just right.

Armin sighs to himself and looks forlornly at the rest of his classmates spiking and lobbing the ball. Mikasa’s team is winning, but that is no surprise to anyone. It doesn’t help that she has Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt on her team. He thinks their gym teacher, Pixis, enjoys watching Eren and Jean’s blood boil as they fight a lost cause. He doesn’t feel bad for Jean, but watching Eren’s neck vein pop out every time someone misses the ball makes him wince.

Realizing there’s no hope of redemption, Armin watches as Jean turns to a more lucrative pastime—acting like an idiot. He admits Jean can be funny on most days, but those are days when he’s attempting to be suave and cozy up to Mikasa, or even Krista on occasion, and fails miserably. However, Jean’s sometimes accidentally embarrassing but endearing class-clown routine turns sour as he turns his attention on Armin.

It starts out small with a few trips during the game here and there. Eren yells for Jean to stop bringing the team down and Jean yells back but the game goes on. It becomes more apparent that Jean is pointedly reenacting his fall, to Connie and Sasha’s delight. Armin can handle Connie and Sasha, because they’re laughter is mostly harmless, but it seems to fuel Jean’s gag. Armin’s lip curls in disdain. He’s used to being made fun of by people, usually Mikasa and Eren put a stop to it right away, but this is too much.

Already stewing with disappointment at having to be benched for practice later, Jean only adds insult to his injury. He’s really going out of his way to be an incredible ass and Armin can’t even stop it. Hobbling over and attempting to look frightening would probably elicit more unwelcome laughter.

Sensing Armin’s distress, and the fact that half his team is not helping him win, Eren whips his head around to find Jean clearly not paying attention. The vein in Eren’s neck disappears and Armin knows something is about to happen. He watches with a hidden gleeful satisfaction as the volleyball in Eren’s hand smacks Jean straight against his stupid nose. Jean’s head reels back and his eyes instantly become squinty as he holds back tears.

Jean knows who hit him and is at Eren’s throat in a second. Armin raises his voice but it’s pin thin compared to the growing yells from the other boys.

Still, he speaks louder, voice sharp and agitated. “Eren!” Eren whips his head around at the sound of Armin’s tone, and at the movement of his arm to motion him away. Eren begrudgingly makes his way over.

Unfortunately, Jean is a jackass and speaks in a perfect sneer, "Your girlfriend call, Jaeger?”

There’s a collective pause as everyone in the gym holds their breath. Armin notices the minute tremble of Eren’s body as it shakes in anger and in a second Mikasa is by Eren’s side, touching his shoulder lightly, while Armin tries to lift himself up to help defuse the situation. Marco, previously holding the forgotten volleyball, is beside Jean in the next instant, his voice firm as he calls Jean’s name. The tension is thick and the blood dribbling down Jean’s face makes Armin mildly regrets wanting to see Jean all bloody, but that’s squished the second Jean grabs Eren’s collar and yanks.

A sudden fear sweeps through Armin’s stomach. The mood resolves however when Pixis comes wandering over from his spot on the far side of the gym. His face remains jovial but his voice cracks down like a whip.

“I think a trip to the principal’s office is in order, don’t you agree?”

Armin helplessly waves his arms in an attempt to draw Pixis’s gaze, voice earnestly rushed. He would not have Eren getting in trouble for him. "Couch, Sir, I mean..." The eyes of the entire gym class turn on him and Armin feels his throat closing up. He usually isn’t a shy person, but the situation is his fault and the weight of it being his fault has his skin clammy and mouth parched.

The march to the principal’s office is long and Armin stews in quite anger and anxious fright the whole way. Eren has his arm looped around his waist, supporting him, as he hobbles haphazardly. He will definitely need to tell Krista he won’t be able to practice for awhile.

Jean's head bobs ahead of him and he wishes his glare could actually send daggers straight into his scalp. Armin swallows his feelings though, because he didn't need Eren getting angry, and because he technically wasn’t angry at Jean so much as hurt by him. For all of Jean’s annoyances, Armin felt they were friends. Sure, they were not precisely close friends but there was a certain group in their grade that hung out together and Jean and Armin were thrust into the same space often.

When Marco had campaigned for student body president, it was Jean and him who made posters and helped organize the campaign promotion. For the class dance, Armin had been roped into putting up decorations and ended up helping Jean set up a prank for the upperclassmen instead. Not to mention, Armin tutored Jean in advanced economics. Armin literally saw him every day at his house and watched Jean's mother fuss over her “Jeanbo.” He’d seen Jean’s hidden stash of porn (on accident) and helped him build a secret compartment in his desk drawer to hide them. Porn hiding level should at least count for something.

Armin lets his attention wander back to the present when they reach the office. He just plops down in a chair when the principal’s office door opens. In a tense rush his history teacher, Mr. Ackerman, storms out with his normal look of glares and tight lips. Armin just shrugs to himself, it’s a usual occurrence. Mr. Smith probably denied Mr. Ackerman’s request for teacher’s bathrooms again. Armin didn’t blame him, the boys bathrooms were a truly horrendous sight to behold.

The next second they are all ushered into Mr. Smith’s office. Before they can properly adjust Mr. Smith’s voice cuts in sharply, brooking no questions or comments.

“You know violence is not tolerated at this school. It results in automatic suspension. So I’ll ask, did you boys have a physical altercation or was it just an over exuberant game of volleyball?”

Armin attempts some form of stuttering speech when Jean speaks up in a firm and completely articulate voice that Armin admires and is envious of, “Yes, sir. We were just excited about the game.” Mr. Smith nods like that is what he expected.

“In that case, I’ll only remind you that if your excitement causes more problems there will be suspensions. Understood?” Mr. Smith levels his gaze at all of them and Armin meets it. It helps that he isn’t in trouble.

They file out, and not for the first time Armin wonders how Mr. Smith has such thick eyebrows. Normally he would be envious, but the experience leaves him too exhausted to contemplate the particular blonde bushes. He sighs in relief and turns to Eren.

Eren is turned toward Jean however, and Armin does not want to deal with the situation.

“Eren, let’s go.”

Eren glares with open hostility at Jean instead. “Why are you such an ass, Jean?”

“I’m not an ass!” Jean’s protest is filled with arrogant indignation. Armin wonders how Jean can appear so offended while also still sounding like a complete jerk. It’s amazing to him the level of skill that must take.

“Then why the hell do you make fun of Armin so much? First over his cheerleading and now over this.”

“Cause its funny! And it’s not like he minds, right Armin?” Armin opens his mouth but is cut off quickly.

“Whatever, Jean. It’s not like you could understand what Armin goes through anyway.” Eren scoffs at Jean’s remark and turns around to walk away with Armin.

“Goes through? He’s a damn cheerleader. He gets to hang out with all the hot girls. Whatever he’s going through let me join too!”

"What would you know about cheerleading, Jean?" Armin tiredly butts into their conversation that ignores the fact he’s standing right there, beyond exasperated with Jean and Eren at this point.

"Oh come on, Eren. Armin gets to be around pretty girls and do some jumping around with pom poms, easy. Right, Armin?" Jean flashes his cocky grin and nudges Armin with his elbow. Armin fights back the urge to jab him back and a ready retort that he knows many of Jean’s most embarrassing childhood stories thanks to his mother.

Instead he levels Jean with an icy gaze and speaks up hoping to quell the vengeful part of himself. "It's not just that. You have to be athletic in order to do it!"

Jean snorts and before he can speak another word Armin shoots Eren a look. They both hide their grins. Eren's voice cuts in overly loud, "I bet you couldn't do it, Jean." It is a challenge. Armin can hear it in Eren's tone and Jean snaps up the bait.

"Wanna bet!" Jean's whole body is thrumming with energy at the word bet. "I bet I can do whatever Armin does just fine!"

Armin smiles, sweet innocence all over his face, while the rest of him tingles with wicked satisfaction. "Then why don't you prove it in front of us at half time during the basketball game next Friday?"

Armin smiles knowingly at Eren and watches the hesitation flit over Jean's face. The game was again Sina high school, their rivals. They needed to beat Sina in order to advance to the play offs. It would be the most well attended game of the season. Perfect for watching Jean fall flat on his ass.

“I’ll wager a small conversation with Mikasa that you can’t.” Hook, line, and sinker Jean falls and Armin can see the buzz of excitement from Eren’s proposition.

“No, a full conversation all through lunch, uninterrupted.”

Armin catches Eren’s gaze and nods his head. Mikasa had dealt with worse before. Besides, they were not going to lose this bet.

“Deal. If you can’t nail my stunts then you have to completely stop making jokes about my cheerleading.” Armin sticks out his hand and after slight hesitation, and a quick glance toward Eren, Jean firmly shakes his hand. Armin turns around, a devilish grin on his face. Jean doesn’t seem to remember that Armin is a flyer. Payback was truly going to be sweet.

Armin carefully makes his way toward the gymnasium after the final bell, he isn’t going to miss seeing Jean at the first practice, and sits down in a front row seat. Krista’s voice carries over to him, light and sharp at once, completely in tune with how she really is. Krista was a great captain, she had an amazing eye for detail, could make up a routine instantly, and had an uncanny ability to get people to listen to her. Even now, her voice is soft as she waylays orders to the rest of the team. Everyone nods and quickly does what they’re told. Armin attributes it to her ability to use her gentle demeanor to her advantage. He knows the true Krista though, beneath that innocent façade rested a brutal task master and hardass when the squad kept messing up. Out of the corner of his eye, Armin catches Jean skulk into the gymnasium. He snickers, noticing the other’s hunched up shoulders and look of utter nervousness. His phone sits ready in his lap, because he would not pass up the opportunity to record this for future generations.

Armin had already caught the whole squad up on the bet. In fact, a few well placed texts from Mikasa, and pretty much the whole school was aware. Connie and Sasha were already taking money on the outcome. He had refrained from putting money in until seeing how Jean would do. While he hopes Jean will fail miserably, Armin knows Jean is unfairly gifted with natural talent for most things. Not for the first time, Armin thinks the world truly is a cruel place.

Krista instantly bounds over to Jean and sweeps over him like a gentle wave. From his spot, Armin can tell Jean is relaxing. But it’s only a trap, soon Krista is tugging on his arm and pulling Jean in front of the squad. He watches Mina and Hannah snicker together, but at a baleful look from Krista they quickly desist.

“Alright, everyone welcome Jean! He’ll be filling in for Armin while his ankle recovers.” Krista flashes a grin his way and Armin musters up one of his own. “Now, let’s finish up stretches and then we’ll continue working on that routine from yesterday.”

Jean surprisingly takes initiative and pairs up with Franz. Armin suspects it’s because Franz is one of the bulkier bases, compared to Sasha and Connie, but keeps that to himself.

After stretches, the rest of the squad gets into formation. Armin and Krista had already collaborated and decided Jean should just learn two of Armin’s aerial stunts, to make the bet semi-fair. It’s quite amusing. Jean thought he would be a base, supporting Krista or Mina. But Armin’s main position is a flyer and this bet wouldn’t be nearly as fun if Jean weren’t currently flailing about while Franz valiantly attempts to support him from behind. Connie and Sasha, Armin’s normal side bases, are laughing too hard to even begin to help. Jean comes down with a violent scream that fills the gym. Armin notices Jean’s face bursts into a bright shade or red. His embarrassment is waylaid by Krista railing into Connie and Sasha for goofing off. Thoroughly chastised the squad attempts the pyramid again.

By the end of practice Jean has successful learned a basic straight ride basket, his cradle almost perfect to Armin’s chagrin. Connie and Sasha exchange brief words and money changes hands. Uneasiness creeps up Armin’s spine and for a moment he worries about telling Mikasa she’ll have to give up a lunch period.

That evening Armin skips tutoring with Jean. The practice weighs heavy on his mind and the thought of Jean continuing to succeed perturbs him. Of course, he doesn’t want Jean to break anything but if he continues to keep getting praise from the squad (that make Armin want to vomit) there will be no point to continuing the bet. There is nothing to gain if Jean’s ego isn’t wounded by the end of it.

At home he wallows on his bed and flails in frustration. All he wants is Jean to be nice. At least nice like he is when they’re over at his house.

In his mother’s presence, Jean is actually witty and sweet. Alone he’s even someone Armin likes hanging out with. He can’t count the number of times Jean has been the one to invite him to stay for dinner or how warm and welcome he’s felt in Jean’s home. It’s not that he didn’t feel welcome at his own home, but his parents were always distant, either away on business or busy doing research. With Eren and Mikasa, they were the standard, but they were also a complete set. There was always something that they had that Armin couldn’t squeeze himself into. At Jean’s house, he didn’t need to squeeze, instead, he was a piece that fell right into place, as if made to belong.

So he didn’t understand why Jean was such an asshole to him at school. The running theory by Eren and Mikasa was that he was insecure about his failing economics grade, since he boasted about his perfect grades that he never needed to study for, and wanted to make sure Armin didn’t advertise that he received tutoring.

Sitting up, he drags himself out of bed and goes in search of a snack. Reaching the landing of his stairs, he hears the doorbell and goes to open it.

Unfortunately, it’s Jean and the irritation he’s feeling must show because Jean holds up a bag of crispy cream donuts. Donuts were Armin’s one vice, the perfect study food and comfort food. Armin would eat them every day if he could. It’s a low blow for Jean to use his weakness against him. Begrudgingly he steps aside for Jean to come in.

Armin recognizes the face Jean is wearing, it’s his “I’m sorry, I didn’t take notes in econ don’t hurt me” face and he is beyond livid again.

“You’re a real jerk, Jean!” Despite his upset tone he still snatches the donuts offered to him and pops open the box to bite into one of the heavenly soft iced donuts. If he weren’t chewing he would continue his rant but Jean beats him to it.

Jean’s voice falters and wavers but picks up momentum, “I’m sorry Armin. Really! I didn’t know my jokes hurt your feelings. I would have stopped if you had said something!”

Armin swallows and looks balefully at him. “I didn’t think I needed to say anything. You know how important cheerleading is to me…and that I already get made fun of for how I look.” There had been many quiet midnight conversations, as Armin lay buried beneath blankets on Jean’s spare air mattress. Jean knew his insecurity over his choice to cheer knowing his parents disapproval. And Armin had learned Jean felt unequipped to be the sole support for his mother since his father’s death.

“I know…I know. I’m sorry, Armin. I’ll forfeit the bet if you really want me to. I just don’t want you to hate me.”

Armin is going to cave. He knows it the second Jean has on his kicked puppy face. He lets out a sigh of defeat and the absolutely light bulb bright smile Jean flashes is almost worth losing for. Jean hugs him then, his bulkier body wrapping around Armin’s like a thick coat. He feels the top of Jean’s chin as it rests on his head and he mumbles out sullenly against the collared green shirt he’s wearing. “You don’t have to forfeit the bet…but you do have to stop being an ass to me at school.”

Jean releases him and Armin breaths a little easier. “Deal. Now will you help me with econ? Shadis went over elasticities today and I’m completely lost.”

Armin obliges, and in between eating four more donuts Jean seems to understand the main factors in price elasticity.

Jean stays for dinner. Armin’s parents aren’t home so he orders a pizza. He has homework that he has to do too, but he forgoes it instead to watch a cheesy romantic comedy. Jean loves to critic all the ways the characters could fix their problems if they just communicated. Armin finds it more fun to listen to Jean’s rants than the actual movie and by the time it’s over he’s too full and feeling sleepy.

His ankle remains propped up on a pillow and he has a ice pack resting over a blanket on top. The pain is only a dull throb and he’s noticed some of the swelling has gone down throughout the course of the day. Practice is out of the question still, but he’s come to terms with missing the big game. Jean is somewhere in the kitchen, forcing Armin to rest while he takes care of the dishes. Before he knows it his eyes droop shut and he falls asleep. At heavy jostling, he startles awake in time to see Jean lift him off the couch and cradle him in his arms.

“Jean, what are you doing?” His brain remains trapped in a foggy sleep state but not so much that he isn’t offended a little. “I can walk on my own!”

“Relax, I’m just trying to help, jeez.” Armin’s lips thin into a line but he accepts being carried, if only this one time. It’s much faster this way and when Jean dumps him onto his bed he doesn’t protest the rough movement. Instead he mumbles a sleepy thanks and falls asleep before Jean can even leave his room.

*

They’ve made a sort of peace. Armin doesn’t go out of his way to sabotage Jean’s chances of winning and Jean cuts back on his jokes. It’s nice, almost too nice. Any second he expects some wise crack from Jean or an upset rant while he’s tutoring him. Instead, Jean seems to go out of his way to please him. It’s odd, disconcerting, and suspicious. Even Eren and Mikasa are surprised by it. Eren thinks it’s all an act, and while part of Armin wants to agree, he feels like it’s a change for good.

Cheer practices become more intense the closer the big game approaches and he notices Jean growing antsy. Jean’s all but perfected the basic pyramid and cradle forms, even making Connie and Sasha put the odds in his favor. Armin isn’t upset and in the strictest secrecy even places money on Jean learning a toe-touch basket.

Jean will never say anythin but after each practice, when Armin goes over to tutor him, he notices how Jean mumbles an eight count beat under his breath and sometimes moves his hands in small motions mimicking the routine movements. Armin pretends not to notice and lets it slide whenever he disappears to the bathroom, only to sneak back to watch him, always making extra noise before appearing again.

When the big game arrives, Armin feels a big ball of nervousness sitting in the pit of his stomach. Krista forced him to skip the last two practices because his “fretting” was stressing her out. He hadn’t been fretting, but he had certainly been more critical of the team than even she was. Having missed practice, he’s curious to see if Jean finally learned a toe-touch dismount. Armin had asked the squad on his progress, but they all remained mum on the subject. Despite this, Armin had caught Jean smiling at him during the last two tutoring sessions and even during some classes.

School doesn’t finish fast enough and as soon as the final bell rings Armin shoots out of his chair to head to the gym. The squad is meeting for the usual pre-game chill session and Armin’s ankle is doing much better. Even if he can’t do any stunts he hopes he can participate in a few standard game cheers.

What he finds is an empty gymnasium. He’s confused and searches for Krista. He catches her just outside the office her arm full of posters she tries to stuff behind her back suspiciously.

“Oh..hey Armin! I thought Eren and Mikasa were taking you out for an early dinner?” Armin’s face contorts into confusion when suddenly Eren and Mikasa round the corner and call him over. He’s confused further at the light shove Krista gives him and the subsequent ushering his friends give to get him out of the school.

The game doesn’t start until a few hours later. Mikasa offers the perfectly sensible plan that he missed a week’s worth a practice, he won’t be allowed to play, so why torture himself by watching their pre-game warm ups? He acquiesces and goes along with them.

It feels like torture to wait and he keeps checking the time every few minutes. Mikisa gives a particularly harsh glower and he stops, but it doesn’t make him any less anxious.

Finally, game time rolls around and they make it back to the school. The parking lot is already packed with cars from both schools and a flood of people entering the gym.

When they enter, Armin spots Reiner and Bertolt warming up with some layups on the court. Bertolt looks more nervous than usual while Reiner’s face bristles into a scowl as the other team takes the court for their warm-ups. Eren and Mikasa lead the way toward the student section. That’s when he notices the cheer squad fitted in their uniforms and doing more pre-game stretches. Armin unconsciously, or that’s what he tells himself, looks for Jean amid the blue and gray uniforms. He spots him standing off to the side, stretching an arm above his head. Attempting to walk toward him, Eren calls his name and he sits down forlornly.

The buzzer sounds and he forces himself to tear his eyes away from Jean. The instant the ball touches the court the game becomes a blur. Each team fights for points and Armin can tell it’ll be a long and intense match. Marco is a decent point guard, but Sina’s seems to have the edge. They lack a decent three point shooter though, and Marco shines. The roar of the crowd seems to help bolster Bertolt’s confidence, allowing him to use his overwhelming height to block and counter their baskets.

Between time outs he carefully watches the cheerleaders and admires how seamlessly Jean fits in. He isn’t as envious as before; instead, he admires how wholeheartedly Jean is throwing himself into each cheer. Armin is a little flustered by it all. Jean looks good in his uniform and his voice carrying over the crowd each time he shouts “Go Falcons,” sounds extremely pleasing. By the time the half-time buzzer rings Armin has been on his feet most of the game and his voice is already hoarse.

The moment he’s been waiting for has Armin fighting back a huge smile. The squad takes the court. His fingers clench into tight fists and he reminds himself to breath. The music starts and the routine goes flawlessly. The finale is superb. Not only does Jean nail his toe-touch, when he lands he does a back hand spring, instantly stunning the whole student body, Armin in particular because he had seen Jean at practice. Franz and Connie had needed to hold his body every time he attempted one. As the music fades another song queues up. Armin doesn’t know this routine and as the song begins Jean steps forward with a red megaphone in hand, face awash in a blush, but voice unwavering.

“Oh Armin you’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind. Hey Armin! Hey Armin!” Armin’s mouth pops open and a sudden whir of activity happens around him. The cheer squad begins holding up signs with his name on it…along with Jean’s. Jean continues singing while moving toward him.

He flushes completely, knowing his face is as red as Jeans, and when the song ends Jean is holding up a sign with the words “I’m sorry” in big letters.

Armin is speechless, while the buzzer for the game sounds and the cheer squad goes back to their spot on the sidelines. Jean falls into a now vacant spot beside him and grins sheepishly

“Wha—!” Armin remains inarticulate and snaps his mouth shut.

Jean seems to bolster up at his shock and grins pleased. “I thought you deserved a better apology…” He trails off. He scoots closer to Armin so their legs brush. “I think I like cheerleading now…Krista offered me a spot on the team.” Armin’s eyes grow wide in alarm. “Not yours of course! She says I’d make a better base and tumbler than a flyer…although I show potential for that.” Jean smiles, grin wide and a little wary. “Anyway…I think I won the bet.”

Armin has the urge to protest, but judging by the look of utter joy on Sasha’s face as Connie forlornly hands his money to her, he knows Jean won it. “Does this mean you’re going to continue making fun of me?”

Jean’s face scrunches up in dismay. “No! Of course not! Was my sign not good enough? I meant it when I said I wouldn’t make fun of you anymore.”

“Oh…okay.” Armin bites his lip, unsure. “Thank you, Jean.” He smiles then, wanting him to know he appreciates the time and effort they put into everything.

“But…I do want to change what I win.” Armin’s eyebrows lift in curiosity and Jean looks away from him, shy. Armin is reminded of the afternoons spent in Jean’s kitchen snacking on rice crispy treats and laughing over a childhood story his mother would tell him. He looked like he does now, shy but happy. His smile less to posture and show off, but rather genuine. It always made Armin feel warm whenever Jean smiled like that.

Jean clears his throat, hand reaching for Armin’s, and clasps it firmly. “I want a date with you.”

*

They win. By a miracle three pointer from Marco. Armin misses the basket because he’s too focused on Jean cheerleading. It doesn’t matter though. There are more games later, more wins, and a second place trophy at nationals.

School goes on.

For awhile, Jean’s advanced economics grade begins to slip. With Armin’s firm protests that he would withhold all forms of touching, (because he couldn’t be responsible for a D, even if it wasn’t his grade like Jean told him many times), Jean quickly starts to pay attention in tutoring sessions again. If Armin happens to pay Jean’s improvements with make out sessions, that's just a bonus for both of them.

At the end of the year Armin finally nails his double full basket and Jean gets an A in economics.


End file.
